


Principio y Fin

by NoireRigel



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Leo, Dubious Consent, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Possessive Behavior, Smut, alternative universe, older leo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: En un mundo donde los Alfas dominaban las altas esferas de la sociedad, existía una controvertida familia que para sorpresa de todos había iniciado con la unión de dos Betas. Los rumores decían que el más joven de todos los hijos tenía el potencial para salvar el estigma de su familia, y de esa forma habían criado y educado a Elliot Nightray hasta sus 15 años que era cuando se esperaba que viviera por primera vez su celo para ser catalogado en su rol... Pero ese día nunca llegó.





	Principio y Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Trabajo para el PHMonth: Second Week - Ships (Tarde pero publicando igual). 
> 
> Mi OTP de PH es EllyReo/EllyLeo, así que aquí estoy... Con una historia demasiado oscura (culparé a mi vejez) pero historia al fin y al cabo. Sin más que decir ¡Os dejo leer!

En un mundo donde los Alfas dominaban las altas esferas de la sociedad, existía una controvertida familia que para sorpresa de todos había iniciado con la unión de dos Betas. Rechazados por la mayoría pero con suficiente riqueza para ser considerados entre los más poderosos, los Nightray se habían caracterizado porque la mayoría de sus miembros habían nacido Betas como sus padres. No era tan malo como se creía, al menos no eran Omegas, aquellos seres que se encontraban en los estratos bajos y pobres, que solían trabajar de sirvientes para los demás.  
  
Los rumores decían que el más joven de todos tenía todo el potencial para ser el alfa que salvaría el estigma de su familia, y de esa forma habían criado y educado a Elliot Nightray hasta sus 15 años que era cuando se esperaba que viviera por primera vez su celo para ser catalogado como lo que realmente era.  
  
Pero ese día nunca llegó. Eran casos extraños pero no inexistentes, los de aquellos que no sufrían su primer celo en la edad especificada. Al ser tan pocos en el mundo, dejaban de ser de interés público y así ocurrió con el chico "que tristemente no había podido hacer nada por mejorar el nivel de su familia".  


Considerando la temprana muerte de los hermanos mayores del chico en un accidente automovilístico, el jefe de la familia tomó una decisión. Adoptó a dos jóvenes alfas que se convertirían en la cara pública de su familia mientras buscaba en qué posición dejaría al único hijo varón que le quedaba, pues la chica, Vanessa, a pesar de tener carácter no podía quedar como sucesora oficial del clan.

  
Uno de las ocupaciones de su familia era encargarse de negocios en el extranjero, además de tener varias instituciones de caridad. La Casa de Fianna era una de las mismas, donde criaban a infantes sin padres y los cuidaban hasta su mayoría de edad cuando tenían que escoger que hacer el resto de su existencia si es que no encontraban una familia que los acogiera antes de la fecha límite.

 

Gilbert y Vincent, los hermanos adoptivos, serían los encargados de los negocios en otros países bajo la atenta vigilancia de Vanessa. Cuando cumplió los 18 años, el padre de Elliot decidió que era tiempo de dejarle la responsabilidad del trabajo de caridad. Claro que el chico lo consideró una ofensa y a regañadientes tuvo que comenzar a interiorizarse con su nueva ocupación, bien sabía que no tenía voz ni voto en el tema por no haber demostrado a tiempo la etiqueta que se te definía como un ciudadano aceptable _._

 

Estupideces a su parecer. El joven Nightray no creía en ese sistema y como había compartido la mayor parte de su vida solo con Betas y Omegas, no entendía el sentido real de esa diferenciación. ¿Qué tenían que ver esos temas con el modo en que el mundo se manejaba o movía? ¿Qué tenía que ver la orientación sexual de una persona? O para ser exactos, ¿Con lo que su cuerpo parecía tener o no tener?

 

Dentro de todo ese sinsentido, debía aceptar que su primera visita a la Casa de Fianna no había sido tan horrible. Los niños pequeños eran agradables. Al menos para verlos de lejos y no eran tantas las cosas que requerían de su vigilancia. O al menos eso creyó en principio pues fue lo que le mostró la encargada del lugar.

 

Esa fue también la primera vez que lo vio. Era un chico desgarbado, casi tan alto como él y que vestía con ropas ridículamente holgadas que le hacían ver como una extraña mezcla entre un adulto y un niño perdido. Le dijeron que se llamaba Reo y que no solía compartir mucho con los demás. Cuando preguntó por la edad, se sorprendió al saber que era mayor que él por dos años, así que tuvo que añadir algo más a sus dudas, ¿Qué hacía allí un chico de casi 20 años? Seguramente ayudaba con las tareas pues lo pudo ver caminando de un lado a otro seguido por un séquito de mocosos.

 

Al tratar de hablar con él, se llevó la sorpresa de su vida pues además de una mirada nada amable a través de unas gruesas gafas, el otro simplemente lo ignoró. Estuvo a un paso de consultar también sobre su rol biológico, pero se contuvo a tiempo. A Elliot Nightray no le debían interesar estos detalles, eso se dijo, sería idiota que mejorara o empeorara su visión de alguien que simplemente le llamaba la atención solo por saber si tenía que abrirse de piernas o no.

 

Un mes después lo vio de nuevo y esa vez sí pudieron intercambiar unas cuantas palabras. El joven era huraño pero no desagradable y como la personalidad del hijo del jefe tampoco era la mejor del mundo, ambos parecían soportarse bien. Para la cuarta vez que se vieron Elliot ya lo consideraba su amigo aunque nunca habían establecido el término entre ellos. Y entonces las visitas que realizaba a la Casa de Fianna se volvieron más regulares y no precisamente por temas de trabajo.

 

Para su tristeza, fue su padre quien se enteró por comentarios de una de las trabajadoras que su hijo menor se la vivía en el orfanato, socializando más de lo debido con un chico Omega, relación que no le traería nada bueno a su imagen ya malograda. Bernard Nightray no tardó en hacerle ver a su vástago el error que estaba cometiendo, pero lejos de lograr que el chico recapacitara, solo hizo que se fuera enfurecido esa noche de la casa para ir a visitar precisamente el lugar que estaban pensando prohibirle.

 

El problema fue que llegó sin avisar, tarde en la noche, y con más alcohol en el cuerpo de lo que debía tener un adolescente, a pesar de ser ya mayor de edad socialmente hablando. Llamó a gritos a su compañero de conversaciones, pero Reo no apareció, en vez de eso la encargada del lugar salió preocupada para comentarle que estaban en una situación difícil. Una de las chicas, de apenas 15 años, había salido sola y nadie sabía dónde se había metido. Por las fechas y por lo que se sabía de ella, seguramente era una futura Omega y el peligro en el que se encontraba si un alfa cualquiera la encontraba sería grande.

 

Elliot sentía la cabeza embotada pero terminó ofreciéndose ayudar en la búsqueda y así fue como supo que Reo no había aparecido todavía pues también estaba tras el rastro de la jovencita. A duras penas y con un fuerte mareo fue que Elliot se encaminó esa noche por las calles aledañas a la Casa de Fianna, llamando por el nombre a la señorita.

 

Su estado físico no era el más adecuado para la caminata. De hecho, cuando había avanzado varias calles, al cruzar por un callejón sus náuseas empeoraron. Sentía de pronto demasiado calor y la ropa le molestaba. Eso y una extraña sensación en su bajo vientre. Con una mano contra la pared se fue metiendo en el callejón hasta dar con una puerta. No estaba seguro de por qué había escogido ese lugar pero si es que existía algo como un sexto sentido, este le había dicho que era el camino correcto.

 

Para su sorpresa, una vez forzó un poco la manilla de la puerta, esta se abrió. Dentro estaba pobremente iluminado y un jadeó emanó de sus labios, ¿Era su idea o su fiebre estaba empeorando? Sabía que necesitaba algo para calmar eso y el dolor en su entrepierna pero no sabía lo que le hacía falta. Un aroma desconocido pero infinitamente atrayente le hizo caminar por el lugar hasta dar con la única habitación que parecía haber, una que al parecer en sus tiempos había sido una oficina.

 

Un instinto primario le hizo girarse para ver una figura que se encontraba petrificada cerca de una pared. ¿Ese era quien creía…?

 

–¿Reo...?

 

Un nuevo jadeo le hizo sostenerse de la entrada a ese cuarto abandonado, y su cuerpo pareció olvidar lo que era sostenerse a sí mismo pues las piernas le temblaban.

 

–Elliot… Necesito que salgas de aquí. ¿Me escuchas? Sal de este lugar, ahora –jamás había escuchado una voz tan seria de parte del mayor, pero no podía hacerle caso, no en esos momentos. Al menos no cuando descubrió que el aroma que lo tenía embelesado era uno que provenía justo del punto donde se encontraba parado el joven.

  
Para su sorpresa, no estaba solo. Atrás de él  y al parecer desmayada, o durmiendo, se encontraba la chica que habían estado buscando.

 

–¿Es Elisa? Que alivio que la encontraste, R-Reo… T-tenemos que vol… ver… –un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina al ver moverse al otro. No podía atisbar mucho por la penumbra, más porque los ojos ajenos se encontraban cubiertos por sus típicas gafas.

–¿Elliot…? ¡¿Estuviste bebiendo?! ¡¡Elliot!!

 

La voz de su amigo fue lo último que escuchó poco antes de que la fiebre le hiciera perder el conocimiento. Lo último que sintió fue una mano que no era suya tomándolo del brazo y la percepción de estarse quemando por dentro y necesitar alivio.

  


Cuando despertó, se encontraba en su cama. Lo primero que vio fue la figura de su hermana que estaba dormida en un silla cerca de él. Todo lo demás se veía normal.

 

–¿Vanessa?

–¿Elliot? ¡Elliot! ¡¡Por fin despiertas!! ¡Llevas dos días durmiendo, me asustaste tanto! –el grito de su hermana le hizo doler la cabeza otra vez así que gruñó mientras era abrazado sin razón que pareciera válida. ¿Por qué estaba tan emocional la chica?

–Estoy bien, cálmate… ¿Dos días…? –preguntó confundido.

–Si, dos días… Pero ya estás aquí y todo está bien –lo abrazó un poco más antes de separarse de él unos centímetros–. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, te felicito.

 

Algo en todo eso comenzaba a no tener sentido así que sin entender la miró con una ceja en alto, cuando la mujer por fin se le separó, con una sonrisa radiante se preparó a darle la noticia que iba a cambiar su vida.

 

–Eres un alfa, tuviste tu primer celo hace dos días… ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡¡Elliot!!

 

La sorpresa de esa información le hizo marearse de nuevo. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Negó con la cabeza, se suponía que no existía algo como los celos tardíos. Eran casi tan extraños como su situación previa donde no tenía una clara posición. Pero ahora, ¿Un alfa…?

 

–No lo entiendo… –murmuró el menor mirando las sábanas y con ellos sus propias manos tornadas en puños.

–No necesitas entender nada Elly, todo está perfecto ahora. Ah, el único problema es que se te ocurrió enlazarte ya con un Omega, ese chico de la Casa de Fianna, no sé por qué mi padre quiere que ahora vivan juntos, no estoy de acuerdo pero… –la voz de la única hija de los Nightray se detuvo de golpe cuando se abrió la puerta.

 

Elliot no miró quien había llegado, todavía no entendía lo ocurrido y peor aún era no ser capaz de recordarlo. ¿Y encima ella había dicho que había marcado a alguien? ¿Que tenía que vivir con él de ahora en adelante?

 

–Señorita Vanessa –la voz del otro chico le hizo temblar y alzar la vista. No, no quería verlo justo en ese momento–. Su padre la necesita en el teléfono.

 

La Nightray se levantó con un bufido y luego de darle un empujón con el hombro se alejó por la puerta cerrándola de golpe.

 

Elliot no sabía donde esconderse y cuando vio al mayor acercarse hasta sentarse donde antes había estado su hermana, apartó la vista nervioso, aunque de reojo pudo observar como una clara marca se encontraba justo en el costado del cuello del otro.

 

–Lo siento… –se disculpó en el acto luego de quedarse mirando demasiado embobado el tono que había tomado la piel en esa marca que no podía borrarse.

–No te disculpes –murmuró Reo y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio por verlo ya recuperado, al menos ya no parecía que iba a desmayarse de nuevo–. Los asustaste a todos, hasta a mí… Así que por favor, ten más cuidado la próxima vez.

–¡Soy cuidadoso! –casi le escupió las palabras pero se encontró de frente con la visión del cuello del chico y bajó la vista de nuevo–. Realmente lo siento… Yo no… No recuerdo bien lo que hice –añadió avergonzado y luego de alzar la vista extendió la mano para tocar esa marca que tanta atención le llamaba. Pudo notar que el otro se tensaba bajo su tacto–. ¿Dolió mucho…?

 

El que sería _su_ Omega de ahora en adelante, lo miró fijo por más tiempo del adecuado y finalmente negó con la cabeza. Una vez que le comentó que apenas le había hecho cosquillas, la tensión pareció desaparecer entre ellos y terminaron conversando de otros temas más relevantes.

 

Elisa, la niña, se había salvado. Reo la había encontrado a tiempo, aunque todavía era un misterio la razón por la que la habían encontrado en ese lugar abandonado. Además, tenían ya las llaves del departamento que tendrían que compartir de ahora en adelante, ya que Elliot Nightray, el alfa descubierto a los 18 años tendría que comenzar a hacerse cargo del lazo que acababa de formar a pesar de que ni recordara como lo había hecho.

 

–Es un alivio… –comentó horas después de hablar.

–¿Huh?

–Marcarte a ti, es decir… No me hubiera gustado hacerlo con alguien más…

 

La confesión tal vez demasiado íntima hizo que las mejillas de Elliot se sonrojaran furiosas segundos antes de que las burlas del otro se hicieran presentes. Eran una pareja extraña pero quería creer que podían sobrevivir y bien. No debía ser tan difícil. Si otros lo lograban, ¿Por qué ellos no? Elliot jamás se había planteado seriamente emparejarse con alguien, mucho menos con un chico, pero ahora le importaban poco esos detalles.

 

* * *

 

 

**2 días atrás**

 

Bernard Nightray se encontraba terminando de beber una copa de licor cuando un tono diferente sonó en su celular. Sabía de quién se trataba así que no tardó en contestar.  


–Bernard…

 

La voz le hizo hizo temblar y preocuparse por partes iguales. Atento asintió ante la dirección que le entregaron y no tardó en tomar su automóvil particular para moverse solo hacia el sitio de reunión. Usualmente no tenía que verle la cara a esa persona, solo se trataban por el teléfono, por lo que ahora se encontraba ligeramente nervioso ante la expectativa.

 

La imagen que le esperaba en ese sucio rincón de la ciudad le hizo cubrirse la boca con una mano mientras negaba con la cabeza. No, eso no podía ser posible.

 

–Te dije… Te dije que lo alejaras de mí, no me escuchaste –con expresión agotada pero firme lo miraba ese joven, podía observar su cuerpo sudoroso pues se encontraba sin ropa alguna. Y escuchaba sus bajos jadeos mientras su anatomía se empecinaba en moverse contra otra figura que yacía desmayada frente a él.

 

De las caderas, con ambas manos, lo sostenía. El cuerpo del menor era empujado una y otra vez contra quien lo estaba penetrando desde hace más de dos horas. A pesar de su inconsciencia se le podía ver gimiendo en sueños, con su cuerpo dispuesto, caliente y húmedo para quien lo poseía.

 

–P-pero… Él… Él se supone que no ha despertado aún –intentó apuntar Bernard mientras veía horrorizado como el otro se ocupaba del cuerpo de su hijo–. Le dije que ya no podía venir más a verte y que tendría otro trabajo de ahora en adelante.

–Pues no lo hiciste bien, ¿No? –la risa del joven le hizo bajar la mirada. Esa voz poderosa que solo los alfas tenían, sobretodo este en particular, era capaz de subyugar incluso a los Betas y a otros Alfas más débiles–. Te dije lo que era… Te lo dije, pero ahora es tarde. No he podido salirme de él por el maldito nudo y… –luego de un nuevo jadeo, acomodó las piernas para sostenerse firme en su posición.

 

Con cuidado abrazó el cuerpo por la cintura y lo levantó hasta apoyarlo contra el suyo para dejar a la vista contraria una notoria y genuina marca que se encontraba justo en el centro de la espalda , atrás de donde estaba el corazón.

 

–N-no… ¡No tenías derecho a hacer eso! –reclamó indignado el Beta al reconocer la marca con la que ese monstruo había esclavizado a uno de los suyos.

–Tengo todo el derecho del mundo ahora. Él me pertenece. Y se suponía que sería mi último año de trabajar para ti… ¿Lo recuerdas…? He hecho que tu fortuna crezca más que de la de tus enemigos, y nunca te pedí nada más que un lugar donde quedarme. Ahora ya no puedes alejarlo de mí– sentenció con voz apagada mientras abrazaba el cuerpo tibio de Elliot–. ¿Quieres que te recuerde que incluso las leyes están a mi favor?

–No tienes que decirlo… Está bien. Puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero ¿Cómo esperas que me presente frente a todos como el padre de un… de un Omega?! –Bernard no estaba para nada contento, mucho menos convencido, pero el imperio que había construído era algo que no podía dejar morir, ni siquiera por el único varón de su misma sangre que le quedaba.

–Eso puede arreglarse… Pero cumplirás tu palabra esta vez, solo de ese modo cumpliré yo también la mía… Ahhnm… –un gemido claro y profundo escapó de los labios de Reo mientras terminaba de descargarse dentro del cuerpo del chico.

 

Con cuidado salió de él y entre sus brazos lo mantuvo, con expresión sobreprotectora. Poco le importaba la mirada asqueada del padre del chico mientras pudiera mantenerlo consigo. Eso era lo único de lo que pensaba preocuparse de ahora en adelante. Sabía que había escogido bien desde el momento en que se había unido física y emocionalmente con Elliot. Nunca antes había experimentado un lazo tan fuerte y por el bien de lo mismo se sentía capaz de mover incluso montañas.

  


Lo haría todo con tal de hacer feliz a su Omega, incluso tener que mentirle para que creyera por su bien que era algo más que eso. Ya ajustarían con el tiempo esos pequeños detalles. Este era solo el principio de su historia.

**Author's Note:**

> Si llegaste hasta aquí, espero que no hayas sufrido mucho leyendo! 
> 
> Nótese que me salté algunas de las reglas de los universos ABO normales, pero fue todo con el fin de poder armar un contexto completo que calzara con PH. Leo al ser Barskerville es un Alpha extraño y especial, más especial que el resto, por eso logra ejercer un dominio terrible sobre Bernard, aunque trabaja/trabajaba para él. 
> 
> Y bueno... Elliot no recuerda nada de lo que pasó. Al menos de momento... 
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
